21
by Mrs. Tentacles
Summary: A girl's twenty-first birthday is supposed to be spent with her boyfriend, right? Then why is Sandy making out with somebody else in a coat closet? SquidxSandy, SpongexSandy. PLeae R&R, it's very interesting!


1**Author's Note: Hey, it's Noelle. This story suddenly just sprang into my head, and I knew I had to get it down on paper. For your viewing pleasure. Might be a sequel on the way, depending on the feed back I get. Hope ya like, and please R&R. **

Sandy grabbed the cord hanging from the ceiling above, causing she and Squidward to be enveloped in darkness. From there she thrust her body onto him, as he stuck his tongue into her mouth and passionately kissed her. Sandy dug hers deeper into _his_ mouth and grabbed him, pulling herself onto his lap. He held her tightly, rubbing her back on down as the two sat in a simple storage closet, expressing their love for each other, making out like they were on I Love New York. Sandy giggled slightly as the two embraced. It was truly romantic, though she knew in her heart, it was wrong.

SpongeBob SquarePants, the man Sandy had already professed her heart to, was just outside the closet door, wondering where the birthday girl was. This was her twenty-first birthday party, and it was by far the best event of the year. Everyone was dancing and laughing, and having the time of their lives–except SpongeBob. Sandy had promised him that every dance would be his, and now look where she was: sitting on a Trader Joe's box, kissing on another man. Her well-thought-out evening was now completely ruined...but not completely.

"Squidward..." Sandy said breathlessly as he kissed her neck, "Do you...love me?" Squidward stopped kissing her.

"I've always loved you, Sandy," the octopus replied. "Do you love me back?"

Sandy laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I would say so any other time, but.." her voice trailed off and Squidward shook his head.

"But, your boyfriend's out there. Well, did that seem to matter last week when I met you up in your treedome?" he asked, recalling that Monday when they made out in her room.

"Well no, but–"

"Or how about the week before when we went to dinner together? Far as I'm concerned, you still had a boyfriend then, too."

"Squidward, listen to me: I just–"

"Or what the about the week before that? Or the one before that. Or that, or _that_!"

Sandy looked up at him, a bit shocked. "If you love me like you seem to, then this wouldn't have to happen, Sandy. We wouldn't have to keep meeting up like this in private. We'd already be together and we could kiss and make out like freakozoids for as long as we wanted, anytime we wanted. Maybe we could even make love!" Squidward said, turning on the light and grabbing his jacket from one of the hangers.

Sandy stood up. "First of all, I'm not going to have sex with _anyone_ until after I'm married. Not you, not SpongeBob, not anybody else," she said sharply. "And secondly, is that all you think our love is? Just a chance for you to get some and then just walk out!?"

Squidward was flabbergasted. "Of course not!" he said angrily. "I'm saying that it's a way of showing that we're in love. We can't do that as long as you're dating that...that yellow idiot!"

"Hey! Don't talk about SpongeBob like that, I _love_ him!"

"Sandy, you don't know what love is. You say you love me, you say you love SpongeBob. You're SpongeBob's girlfriend, a way of showing that you love him and are ready to do something drastic whenever, but you sit here and kiss me!" Squidward said. "That's not love, Sandy. That's not being able to make up your mind."

"But I love you both!" Sandy cried, tears welling in her eyes. Squidward shrugged.

"Then this decision should be easy."

He gave her one last kiss; one last, passionate smooch right on the lips to last the entire evening. A last kiss that said she would not see him again for the rest of the night. She kissed him back, and let the tears drop, closing her eyes at the feel of his warm hand on her face.

"Sandy, I don't say this a lot, so I know what I'm talking about when I tell you this sentence: I love you more than anything, but...let's face it. You don't really love me."

Sandy looked to the floor.

"But, I'll tell you what. When you're ready to change your mind, you know where to find me."

He gave her a wink, then disappeared outside. As the door opened, the rhythmic vibration of the thumping party music blasted. Outside, Sandy could hear her two men talking.

"Hey, Squid, have you seen Sandy? I haven't even _danced_ with her yet!" SpongeBob said.

"Nnnnope. Sorry," Squidward replied.

Sandy sighed deeply and rested her head in her hands.

It was the best night of her life...yet it sucked.

**Thanks for reading! As I said before, there might be a sequel to this, so lemme know if you want one or not. Please R&R.**


End file.
